


Una noche más

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Yuri creyó que tendría una noche tranquila en su trabajo nocturno cuando un hombre de cabello plateado apareció. COMPLETO.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just another night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275732) by [RhapeSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans)



Yuri veía caer la nieve dócilmente sobre el pavimento desde la ventana de la tienda de conveniencia. Parecía que iba a ser una noche tranquila y con poca clientela, lo cual lo hizo suspirar con alivio. Tuvo un día cansado en la escuela, y el hecho de que era un lunes, cuando era raro que la gente saliera tan tarde de sus casas, le daba la esperanza de que comenzaría su turno nocturno en total paz.

No obstante, veinte minutos después, Yuri buscaba desesperadamente sus gafas en el piso. Solamente lograba oír un escandalo a su alrededor, voces de chicas que gritaban enloquecidas. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Segundos antes él estaba acomodando productos en sus estantes correspondientes cuando escuchó que las puertas corredizas se abrieron y algo lo empujó al piso.

Yuri temblaba nervioso. ¡¿Qué tal si se había metido un ladrón y su vida peligraba?! No podía ver nada sin sus anteojos, pero al menos el griterío femenino se alejaba gradualmente de la tienda.

"Lo siento, culpa mía". Escuchó decir a un hombre al tiempo que éste le colocaba los anteojos de vuelta. "Debí fijarme mejor hacia dónde corría." Entonces lo vio con claridad.

Un par de ojos azules, tan claros y brillantes como el hielo, lo miraban rogando indulgencia por haber tropezado con él. Yuri no supo qué contestar de inmediato. Solamente se quedó mirando a esos ojos hasta que su vista por fin divisó lo demás; cabello platinado, tez blanca, sonrisa deslumbrante, vestimenta elegante... Algo en aquél hombre le resultaba conocido, pero no lograba descifrar qué.

"...¡Oh! No hay problema, señor" Dijo al fin cuando se sintió en menos apuro e intentó incorporarse, entonces el hombre le ofreció un mano y Yuri la aceptó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por alguna razón.

El castaño quiso regresar a la caja registradora, mas se dio cuenta que aquel hombre todavía tenía su mano entrelazada con la suya.

"Lamento mucho el ruido que he causado en la tienda. Entré aquí a esconderme de mis seguidoras y parece que pude engañarlas. Ellas no suelen ser tan salvaje como hoy, así que también te ruego que las disculpes por perturbar a tu clientela. ¿Hay una manera en la que pueda recompensártelo?" Dijo inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de Yuri, muy cerca de su rostro.

El castaño pudo sentir la respiración ajena en su cara, y cada vez que intentó retroceder, el hombre daba un paso más hacia adelante. Era como si no tuviese noción del espacio personal.

"¡N-no necesita hacer nada, señor! A-además no hay n-nadie aparte de usted. No ha hecho n-ningún daño." Respondió, luchando por no tartamudear. La mirada de aquel hombre lo ponía muy nervioso. Era natural que siendo así de atractivo y carismático tuviese un club de fans, pensó.

"Pero te hice daño a ti, incluso se pudieron haber roto tus gafas..."

"¡N-no! ¡Le aseguro q-que no pasó nada!" Logró desprenderse de la mano y, sin correr, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su puesto detrás de la caja registradora.

"Oh, está bien. Al menos permíteme comprar algo como agradecimiento por tu comprensión" Tomó de manera aleatoria algunos caramelos y los dejó sobre el mostrador.

"Uh... Señor, disculpe, ¿usted y yo nos conocemos de antes?" Se atrevió a preguntar, cosa que su innata timidez no se le habría permitido en otras circunstancias, pero en esos momentos realmente le picaba la curiosidad, sumando que el hombre se dirigía a él con suma familiaridad.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa, mostrando después una gran sonrisa.

"No lo creo. Este es nuestro primer encuentro. Lo sé porque yo jamás olvidaría un rostro como el tuyo."

"O-oh..." De acuerdo. Ahora Yuri entendía porque aquel hombre era perseguido por una horda de mujeres. Era todo un galán con frases bonitas ya preparadas. Si tuviera ovarios seguro ya le hubiesen explotado.

Mientras escaneaba los dulces el castaño hizo lo que pudo por evitar esos ojos azules, pero era imposible no mirarlos si quiera de reojo. No estaba seguro sobre qué pensar de ese hombre, ciertamente no parecía peligroso, y si hubiese querido asaltar la tienda habría aprovechado el momento en que no tenía sus anteojos para hacerlo. Cuando terminó de cobrarle, extendió una mano con el cambio en ella, y el de cabello platinado la tomó entre las suyas antes de tomar el dinero, haciéndolo sobresaltarse porque más bien se había sentido como una caricia.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov. Es un verdadero placer conocerte, Yuri Katsuki"

Yuri estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo es que sabía su nombre, pero enseguida recordó que lo tenía grabado en su gafete.

"A-ah, sí. El gusto es mío, señor." Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de guardar los caramelos en una bolsa y entregárselos.

"Muy bien, Yuri. Te deseo buenas noches y espero volver a verte pronto." Dijo Viktor con voz cantarina antes de dirigirse a la salida.

"Gracias por su compra. Vuelva pronto" Respondió mecánicamente con una sonrisa cordial, como lo habría hecho con cualquier otro cliente, pero en sus adentros estaba en pánico. El sudor invadía su frente. No podía creer que justo ese día su compañero de trabajo, Yurio, había decidido faltar para dejarlo enfrentar solo a ese extraño cliente.

Al menos el tal Viktor se había retirado del establecimiento sin que hubiese otro incidente a su alrededor. Yuri esperaba no tener que tratar con él nunca más, sus nervios no lo aguantarían. Aunque seguía pensando en que lo conocía de algún lado.


	2. Chapter 2

"Espera, ¿quéeeeeee?" Exclamó Yuri, con los ojos bien abiertos. "Di-dices que...que ese hombre..., el tal Viktor Nikiforov, ¡¿es un patinador famoso?!"

"Eso creo. No sé. Me suena su nombre por las noticias del canal ruso" Replicó Yurio encogiéndose de hombros, con su mirada eternamente entornada en desdén. "Hace poco ganó una competencia mundial de patinaje sobre hielo o algo así entendí. Y por la descripción que me diste de él, me suena mucho a que ayer tuvimos un cliente famoso"

"O-oh...Bueno" Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Ahora entendía porque Viktor le parecía familiar. Recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en televisión, pero hace años, cuando todavía llevaba el cabello largo. "Eso explica por qué se comportaba de manera tan...extravagante."

"Bah... Seguro que esa es su actitud normal. Los famosos son gente rara." Dijo al tiempo que jugaba con su celular.

Lo mejor del turno nocturno era que había poco trabajo, pero existía una alta probabilidad de sufrir un asalto, pero Yurio siempre traía consigo a su fiel bate 'rompe cráneos' para protección de ambos, así que siempre podía echarse tranquilamente en una silla y esperar pasar las horas.

"Me pregunto como alguien tan famoso como él llegó a parar a esta ciudad..." Comentó el castaño con curiosidad. Normalmente se habría deshecho del tema sino fuera porque ambos estaban aburridos y hablar sobre una personalidad tenía su encanto. Incluso pensaba que, conocer al campeón mundial de patinaje sobre hielo sería una cita obligada que contaría algún día a sus futuros nietos. "Quizás sea por la pista de patinaje que tenemos en la ciudad. Es la más grande que hay por los alrededores y tiene cierta fama."

"¿Ah? ¿Hay una pista de patinaje por aquí?" Inquirió el rubio alzando el rostro. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando en verdad estaba interesado. Tenía apenas un par de meses viviendo en el país y no se había tomado la molestia aún de conocer más allá de su manzana (la tienda estaba dentro de esa área).

"Sí, no está muy lejos de esta zona. ¿Te gusta el patinaje sobre hielo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa complacida, pues él mismo había practicado ese deporte cuando niño, pero había sido por mero hobbie. Así que saber que su compañero de trabajo tenía gustos parecidos a los suyos era agradable.

"Umm...Sí. Solía salir a patinar en lagos congelados con mis amigos allá en Rusia. Pero nunca hice patinaje artístico, si a eso te refieres"

"Deberíamos ir juntos uno de estos días. Será divertido."

"...Suena bien" Contestó en voz baja, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, de manera que Yuri apenas pudo escucharlo.

Yurio nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero le agradaba Yuri. A pesar de que las primeras semanas que trabajaron juntos hacía lo posible por ignorarlo en venganza, pues su jefa fue la que le otorgó el sobrenombre de 'Yurio', porque tener dos 'Yuri' era confuso y el castaño tenía preferencia por antigüedad. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y convivían, se dio cuenta que Yuri era una persona afable, como también tímida y manipulable. Yurio odiaba a los manipuladores, así que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza intentar aprovecharse de él...bueno, sólo de vez en cuando, cuando no tenía ganas de atender a los clientes.

"Oh. Pero iremos cuando se te quite la gripe." Agregó Yuri al recordar la razón por la que el rubio se había ausentado.

"Me siento mejor que ayer. Seguro que mañana se me quita."

Los chicos continuaron hablando de otros temas, callando cuando un cliente llegaba a caja para pagar, hasta que Yuri sintió que su mano era tomada por una persona al otro lado del mostrador. Quitó la vista de la botella de agua que sostenía y la alzó para toparse de nuevo con esos ojos azules tras unas gafas oscuras.

"Buenas noches, Yuri." Saludó Viktor con una brillante sonrisa. Además de las gafas oscuras, usaba una gabardina, como si fuera de incógnito. Posiblemente era para evitar a la horda de chicas de la noche anterior.

"A-ah..." El castaño no pudo articular palabras. No pensó en volver a encontrarse con el hombre de cabello plateado otra vez y tan pronto. Ahora no solamente se sentía nervioso por su atractivo, sino que se sumaba el hecho de que era una persona famosa.

"Oi, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Yurio con el cejo fruncido al ver a su compañero paralizado. Después miró a Viktor, y al reconocerlo, dio un salto hacia atrás. "¡Es el patinador!"

"Oh. Ya me descubrieron." Dijo Viktor ladeando la cabeza con decepción. "Espero que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros sólo por eso, ¿de acuerdo, Yuri?"

"E-eh..." Sin saber muy bien porqué, el castaño asintió con la cabeza, provocando otra sonrisa en los labios del peliplateado. Sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían de nuevo tras notar que sus manos aún se tocaban, quitó la suya de inmediato.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hace una persona como tú en un sitio como éste?"

Yuri agradeció internamente la tosca intervención de Yurio, pues podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de nervios, además de que esa misma pregunta rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Viktor allí por segunda ocasión?

"Vine a ver a Yuri, por supuesto" Respondió de manera tan natural, haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltara. "Ah. Y para comprar agua. Estoy sediento después del entrenamiento."

Yurio negó con la cabeza.

"No. Me refiero a qué haces en esta ciudad. ¿No deberías estar en otra más glamorosa gastando dinero?"

"No estoy en un viaje de placer, sino de negocios. Estoy buscando una escuela de patinaje que me agrade para ser allí un simple instructor. Esta ciudad tiene una pista de patinaje en óptimas condiciones, así que decidí darle una oportunidad. Ya tengo asignado un grupo de prueba. De hecho debo volver con ellos en unos minutos, el descanso está por terminar... Por cierto. Me parece que no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy..."

"Viktor Nikiforov, sí, sí" Interrumpió restándole importancia. "Yo soy Yurio...¡quiero decir! ¡Yuri Plisetsky!" Exclamó con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a su apodo y odiaba eso.

"Oh. Dos Yuri, pero cada uno con personalidades opuestas. Qué divertido." Comentó tras reír.

"Ah, un momento." Yuri se atrevió a hablar al percatarse que la conversación fluía ligera. "Si está instruyendo a un grupo, ¿significa que es posible que acepte el empleo?"

"...Sí, es muy posible. Si eso sucede, tendría que mudarme y pasar aquí el resto de mi vida. ¿Eso te gustaría, Yuri?" Inquirió apoyándose sobre el mostrador, el castaño retrocedió un poco.

"A-ah, bueno, yo...Creo que lo importante es cómo se sientas usted."

"Bueno, por ahora siento que las cosas están yendo de maravilla y estoy conociendo personas interesantes, como tú, por ejemplo." Yuri se ruborizó de nuevo.

"¿Ah? ¿Pero para qué quieres ser un instructor?" Preguntó Yurio, hasta que su cerebro conectó. "Ah, claro. ¿Vas a retirarte del patinaje porque ya estás viejo, no?"

"¡Yurio!" Le amonestó el castaño en voz baja.

"B-bueno, yo no lo diría de esa forma, pero sí. Ya estoy en mi edad límite" Contestó Viktor, sintiéndose un poco ofendido mas no molesto. "Pero apenas cumpliré los treinta..."

"Pts...Y yo apenas tengo dieciocho. Para mí eres un viejo." Dijo y volvió a su celular para publicar en sus redes sociales a quién acababa de conocer.

"P-por favor discúlpelo."

"Está bien, yo también tuve su edad." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada. "¿Puedo saber tu edad, Yuri?"

"¿Ah? ¿Yo? Eh... tengo veintidós."

"¿Y tu color favorito?"

"¿Eh...? ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?"

"Por favor, no seas tan formal conmigo. Llámame Viktor."

"Ah, no puedo hacer eso. Usted es un cliente..." Musitó contrariado y buscando apoyo moral de Yurio, pero éste los ignoraba por estar en su celular.

"Entonces seamos amigos." Dijo ofreciéndole la sonrisa más cándida que nadie, además de su familia, le había mostrado jamás.

Yuri mentiría si dijera que no se sintió halagado por ello. No tenía muchos amigos. A decir verdad, Yurio era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. Así que tener a Viktor, un hombre el cual podía tener todo lo que quisiese, frente a él, mirándolo con esos azules a la expectativa de una respuesta positiva, no pudo evitar hacer que su corazón latiera acelerado. Demasiada presión.

Juntando toda la calma que pudo, asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Había sucedido lo impensable. Viktor Nikiforov estaba enamorado. No sabía ni el cómo ni el por qué, pero sí el dónde, cuándo y de quién. Fue una noche de invierno, un par de semanas atrás, en una tienda de conveniencia, cuando huía de sus fans tras terminar un entrenamiento con sus alumnos de prueba. Entró a la tienda con la esperanza de perderlas de vista, y eso pasó, pero en cambió tropezó con uno de los trabajadores y lo tiró piso junto con sus anteojos. Sintiendo algo de culpa, recogió las gafas y pensaba en entregárselas en la mano, pero entonces notó como el chico comenzaba a temblar de miedo. Aquello le pareció...tierno. Era como un cachorrito apunto de aullar. Se fijó mejor en el rostro de éste, a pesar de ser un adulto tenía en semblante inocente, casi infantil, que le fascinó, y se enterneció enseguida al percatarse de esos grandes ojos color ámbar, los cuales recorrían desesperadamente el piso en busca de sus lentes.

Lo único que no le agradó fue ver aquella expresión de pánico, por lo que puso de vuelta los anteojos en su lugar y ayudó al chico al levantarse del suelo, disfrutando de cada segundo al ver como le devolvía la calma, endulzando más sus facciones.

Cuando los ojos ámbar por fin se fijaron en él, vio que sus mejillas se encendieron y lo dejó sin aliento.

Oh, la magia se rompió. Viktor odiaba provocar eso en las personas. Significaba que lo habían recocido por su fama y no por su persona. Posiblemente el chico rogaría de un momento a otro por su autógrafo y una foto para subirla a sus redes sociales.

No obstante, el chico mostró un gesto de genuina confusión e intentó alejarse de él. En un acto reflejo, Viktor no quiso soltar su mano y lo obligó a seguirlo mirando, esperando a que el chico reaccionara igual que las chicas que lo perseguían hacía unos momentos. Pero no sucedió.

El chico se soltó y se refugió detrás de la caja registradora. Viktor, no estando seguro por qué, tomó unos dulces y los dejó en el mostrador, divirtiéndose con el nerviosismo del chico...Yuri, eso decía su gafete de presentación.

"Uh... Señor, disculpe, ¿usted y yo nos conocemos de antes?" Yuri preguntó con timidez y él sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa, después sonrió complacido. Lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo el chico en esos momentos, lo estaba provocando él y no su fama. Eso le gustó.

"No lo creo. Este es nuestro primer encuentro. Lo sé porque yo jamás olvidaría un rostro como el tuyo." Contestó, aún sabiendo que lo que dijo podría haberse confundido con un flirteo, aunque la reacción de Yuri lo valió.

Cuando el chico terminó de cobrarle, Viktor agregó.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov" Dijo como un último recurso para hacer que el chico reaccionara, pero con eso solamente lo logró hacerlo ruborizar más.

Después de ese primer encuentro, Viktor sintió en su pecho algo que nadie le había provocado, o al menos no recordaba que alguien antes le haya hecho sentir tal felicidad de tan sólo pensar en él. Sin embargo, le resultó una pena que tan sólo un día después el castaño por fin lo reconociera, aún así, éste lo seguía mirando de la misma manera; sin idolatría exagerada y las mejillas ruborizadas, tratándolo formalmente como a un cliente más. Definitivamente le gustaba Yuri.

Los siguientes días siguió visitando la tienda durante los descansos de su grupo de patinaje. Al principio Yuri no era muy hablador, así que la mayoría de la información la tuvo que sacar de su compañero de trabajo, Yurio.

A Yuri le faltaba poco para graduarse de la universidad, la cual ayudaba a sus padres a pagar con su trabajo nocturno. Se la pasaba el día durmiendo hasta la tarde que asistía a clases vespertinas y en la noche aprovechaba la soledad de la tienda para hacer tareas. La vida de Yurio era parecida, con diferencia que éste apenas iba entrando a la universidad, una distinta a la de Yuri; y vivía con su abuelo.

Conforme pasaban los días, Yuri lo recibía con sonrisas cada vez menos forzadas y nerviosas para darle paso a sonrisas más sinceras y cálidas. Lo que hacía que el corazón de Viktor saltara de alegría, pues pudo darse cuenta que la naturaleza tímida de Yuri lo hacía demasiado precavido y renuente de los avances que intentaba hacer con él. Además de que hacía más divertidas y adorable sus reacciones cuando flirteaba. La desventaja era que su mirada ámbar aún trataba de esquivarlo. Lo había invitado a salir un par de veces, obviamente disfrazando sus intenciones con un 'muéstrame la ciudad', pero el castaño se excusaba diciendo que tenía que muchas cosas que hacer, o que ya había quedado con Yurio para estudiar.

Pero eso estaba bien... Es decir, no era como si estuviese desesperado por amor. O tal vez sí, pero no quería terminar espantando al pobre de Yuri. Se tomaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para conquistarlo, pues la ciudad le agradaba, la pista de patinaje era perfecta, sus alumnos hacían su mejor esfuerzo; y no tenía ganas de irse a otro lado. Sentía que todo valdría la pena.

Entonces la oportunidad de conocerse mejor se presentó una madrugada. Era un viernes, así que Viktor no pudo conversar mucho con Yuri, pues la tienda estaba repleta de adolescente comprando cigarrillos y cervezas, o enamorados buscando botanas para sus citas. Y por lo mismo que al día siguiente era de descanso, decidió pasar el resto de la noche acompañando a los chicos.

"Así que...Viktor." Habló Yurio cuando el último cliente salió del lugar, a la vez que aplastaba botones en su celular. "¿Algún día nos darás lecciones gratis de patinaje?"

"¿Oh? Pensé que nunca me lo pedirían." Contestó riendo. "Cuando ustedes gusten les daré la mejor sesión de patinaje que hayan tenido nunca."

"¡Yurio! No podemos pedirle algo así, y menos gratis." Le reprendió Yuri mientras sacaba unas cajas del almacén. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con su propio pie, debido a que las cajas no lo dejaban ver el piso, pero Viktor lo sostuvo a tiempo. "G-gracias."

"No hay problema." Respondió tomando las cajas para ayudarle a colocarlas. "Y tampoco es problema enseñarles a patinar sin costo alguno, ¿para eso están los amigos, no?" Dijo y guiñó un ojo.

Viktor esperaba a que Yuri mirase tímidamente hacia otro lado, en cambio, el castaño le sonrió de vuelta.

"En ese caso, está bien. Pero nosotros ya sabemos patinar. ¡Ah! Quiero decir, no patinamos como lo haces tú y, eh... Hace años que no entro a una pista, así que posiblemente ya no recuerde como hacerlo..."

"No te preocupes, Yuri." Dijo Viktor con voz algo melosa. Le encantaba pronunciar su nombre. "Mis alumnos me han dicho que tengo mucha paciencia. Imaginaré que es tu primera vez y seré amable contigo."

"A-ah..." Ahora sí se ruborizó.

"Por mí no se preocupen. Yo sí me acuerdo cómo patinar. Sólo quiero entrar a la pista de patinaje gratis." Dijo el rubio comiendo un chocolate que tomó del mostrador, todavía jugando con su celular. "¿Qué tal si vamos hoy en la tarde?"

"¿Hoy?" Yuri miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, es decir que ya era sábado. Faltaba poco para que terminara su turno nocturno y por fin podría irse a casa.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, Yurio se fue primero, pues su casa estaba a pocos pasos de la tienda, quedando Viktor y Yuri por fin solos. No habían estado solos desde el día que se conocieron.

"N-no tienes que acompañarme a mi casa. No está muy lejos de aquí." Musitó el castaño, escondiendo su rostro sonrosado tras su bufanda. "Hace frío, y tu hotel está del lado contrario."

"No digas eso, Yuri. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues sano y salvo. Tomaré un taxi para regresar al hotel cuando te deje en tu casa. Además, ¿olvidas que vengo de Rusia? Allá hace frío todo el año."

"Bueno, si insistes..."

"Por cierto, no nos pusimos de acuerdo a qué horas no veremos en la pista de patinaje." Comentó pensativo. "Pediré permiso a mi jefe para que los deje pasar, no creo que haya problemas. Después les envió la hora por mensaje."

"Oh. Mi número es..."

"No te preocupes. Yurio ya me dio tu número."

"¡¿Ah?! ¿De-desde cuándo lo tienes?" Inquirió con evidente sorpresa.

"Desde hace una semana..." Contestó el de cabello plateado con cierta vergüenza. "Yo... quise enviarte mensajes, pero sé que estás ocupado todo el día. No quiero distraerte de la escuela. Siempre puedo verte en la tienda." Dijo con una sonrisa algo apagada, parecía resignado.

"Me gustaría recibir mensajes tuyos." Dijo Yuri de pronto, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, fingió restarle importancia. "E-es decir, no me distraerás. Puede que tarde un poco en contestarlos, pero...los leeré." Viktor mostró otra sonrisa, una genuina. "Sólo espero no distraerte de tus entrenamientos." Después agregó, también sonriendo.

Lo que quedaba del trayecto siguieron hablando, primero sobre los alumnos de Viktor y las cosas divertidas que hacían durante clases, para luego Yuri comentar sobre el tipo de gente rara que tenía a veces como clientes (sin incluír a Viktor en la lista, claro). La conversación fue bastante amena para sorpresa del peliplateado. Yuri parecía sentirse más cómodo con su presencia. Eso le daba esperanzas.

Al llegar a casa de Yuri, Viktor se sorprendió de lo grande que esta era, hasta que recordó que los padres del castaño tenían baños de aguas terminales como negocio.

"Quizás...deba esperar a que llegue el taxi, aquí contigo." Comentó Yuri con timidez antes de entrar a su casa.

"Oh, no, por favor, Yuri. Ve a dormir. Puedo ver perfectamente tus ojeras." Replicó Viktor, picando juguetonamente sus mejillas con uno de sus dedos índice. "Ve a descansar. No quisiera que te dé un resfriado y no puedas patinar esta tarde."

"De acuerdo..." Asintió, un poco renuente pero le hizo caso. "Buenas noches, Viktor. Ah, quiero decir, buenos días." Dijo tras notar que ya salía el sol. El de cabello plateado rió.

"Buenos días, Yuri."


	4. Chapter 4

Al entrar a su casa Yuri se topó con su madre. No era raro verla despierta a esas horas, pues ella y su padre se preparaban desde temprano para comenzar el día. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarla mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa risueña.

"Yuri... ese hombre tan apuesto que te acompaña, ¿quién es?"

"Ah...bu-bueno. Él es Viktor. Ya te he hablado de él antes..."

"¡Oh! Es el chico que va seguido a verte a la tienda, ¿no es cierto?" Yuri asintió y ella suspiró. "Incluso te acompaño hasta la casa. Qué caballero. ¿Por qué no lo invitaste a pasar?"

"Uh... Dijo que quería esperar un taxi... ¡Ah! En la tarde saldré con él y con Yurio a la pista de patinaje." Le avisó antes de que se le olvidara.

"Ya veo... Deberías invitarlo a cenar aquí a la casa uno de estos días. Oh, Dios. Es tan apuesto." Dijo ruborizándose.

Yuri concordó con su madre en eso, pero obviamente no se lo dijo. Simplemente hizo un sonido de afirmación y fue a su habitación. Mientras se preparaba para dormir escuchó una notificación desde su celular, era un mensaje de Viktor.

"Olvidé desearte dulces sueños."

"Dulce sueños para ti también." Replicó Yuri enseguida. Ni siquiera lo pensó, fueron sus dedos los que reaccionaron más rápido que su cansado cerebro. Entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios, cerró los ojos.

Al medio día, cuando despertó, se sorprendió no sólo de leer el mensaje de Viktor y su propia contestación, sino que además tenía más mensajes recientes de él.

"Tuve dulces sueños gracias a ti~", "¿Ya estás despierto?", "Parece que no.", "Ya tengo la hora. Veámonos a las 3:00 pm. Ya le avisé a Yurio.", "¿Aún no despiertas?".

El último mensaje había sido enviado hace 5 minutos. Por lo que se apresuró a contestar.

"Lo siento. Acabo de despertar. Gracias por avisarme." Yuri se sobresaltó al recibir otro mensaje casi instantáneamente, seguido luego de muchos otros. Aunque está vez el peliplateado le escribía sobre como su perro había estropeado parte de un mueble y que seguramente los del hotel se lo cobrarían.

Yuri se llevó las manos a la cara. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder en contra de su voluntad. ¿Cómo algo tan simple como mensajes de texto lo hacían sentirse tan feliz? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que Viktor significaba para él, mucho menos lo que él significaba para Viktor. Pero la agitación que crecía en su pecho cada vez que miraba a sus ojos azules le decía que estaba enamorado.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar ese pensamiento. No tenían mucho que se conocían. Apenas si esa misma madrugada fue la primera vez que sostuvieron una conversación decente. Quizás... estuviese confundiendo atracción física con amor. Eso debía ser.

Además, no tenía nada de especial. Era difícil que alguien como Viktor se fijase en él. Ni siquiera lograba comprender por qué le pidió ser su amigo en primer lugar.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio y decidió contestar los mensajes aunque fuese con monosílabas. Y mientras lo hacía pensó en que no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Podría... disculparse y fingir que había pescado un resfriado, seguro que no lo extrañarían.

"Yuri, ¿aún sigues dormido?" Escuchó a su madre llamarle a atreves de la puerta.

"Desperté hace unos minutos." Le contestó en voz alta para que lo escuchara.

"Bien. ¿A qué horas irás a patinar con tus amigos?"

Oh. ¿Por qué se lo tuvo que mencionar a su madre? Yuri no tenía corazón para mentirle a ella.

"En dos horas..."

"Entonces te prepararé algo ligero para tu desayuno." Dijo y después comenzó a tararear una canción.

El castaño oyó las pisadas de su madre alejarse de la puerta. Suspiró de nuevo, pensando en que seguro no tenía nada de qué preocuparse; no estaría a solas con Viktor. Yurio estaría con ellos.

Llegando unos minutos antes a la hora acordada, Yuri se encontró al peliplateado esperándolo en las puertas de entrada.

"¡Yuri! ¡Qué alegría verte!" Viktor corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo. Yuri, con la cara roja de vergüenza, intento apartarse pero el otro lo tenía bien sujeto.

"Hey, aquí no, pervertidos." Dijo Yurio, quien los había tirando el piso con una patada. "Hay niños mirando. Tengan un poco de decencia."

"Yu-Yurio...no es lo que..."

"Oh, tienes razón." Viktor se levantó y después ayudó al castaño a ponerse en pie, para después agregar con una sonrisa. "Siendo que es sábado, la pista está un poco llena de niños con sus padres. Pero no se preocupen. Aparté una pista sólo para nosotros."

"¡Genial!" Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa bastante alegre, de esas que pocas veces se atrevía a mostrar.

"Vengan, es por aquí." Dijo y tomó a Yuri del brazo para llevarlos hasta el mostrador y pedir tres pares de patines.

Al entrar a las zonas de las pistas vieron que efectivamente el lugar estaba repleto de familias, grupos de amigos y alguna que otra pareja joven. Así que Yuri sintió un enorme alivio de saber que tendría una pista para ellos solos. Estaba consciente que de un momento a otro quedaría en ridículo frente al de cabello plateado por su falta de práctica, pero al menos no lo haría en frente de una muchedumbre.

"¡Viktooooor!" Escucharon de pronto gritar en coro a un grupo de chicas. Se trataba de nuevo de su club de fans. Viktor suspiró con cansancio, pero les mostró a ellas una sonrisa de todas maneras.

"Adelántense. Me haré cargo de ellas." Les indicó el camino con el pulgar y los chicos continuaron.

Yuri y Yurio avanzaron sin problemas por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pista más pequeña.

"Qué suerte tienes de que tu novio sea influyente. Nos dio una pista para nosotros solos." Dijo el rubio mientras se ponía los patines.

"P-pero no es mi novio." Musitó tímidamente.

"Vamos. Eso ya lo sé. Sólo estoy bromeando." Replicó con un suspiro exasperado y rodando los ojos. "Aunque debes admitir que es muy raro que te vaya a visitar a la tienda todos los días. La gente normal no hace eso por muy amigos que sean..." Entró a la pista y se deslizó unos metros hasta notar que el castaño no lo seguía. "¿Por qué no entras?"

"Hace mucho que no entro a una pista..."

"Ya. Tienes miedo de lastimarte." Se acercó de nuevo a Yuri y lo jaló de la mano. "Ven."

A Viktor le tomó alrededor de 10 minutos deshacerse de las chicas, las cuales le pedían tanto autógrafos como fotografías. Y cuando por fin se pudo separar de ellas para llegar a la pista, miró que Yuri patinaba de la mano de Yurio.

El castaño reía mientras que el rubio estaba ruborizado y con el ceño fruncido. Algo en su corazón dolió. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo celos? No estaba seguro, era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en apartar ese sentimiento tan desagradable. No tenía razones para sentir celos de Yurio, o no creía tenerlas. No gastó más tiempo y se puso los patines.

"¿Me permiten esta pieza?" Preguntó Viktor ofreciendo una mano a Yuri.

"Ya te habías tardado. Ten." Yurio lanzó al castaño con fuerza hacia él. "Necesito ir al baño." Dijo y salió de la pista.

El rostro de Yuri se golpeó contra el pecho de Viktor, y en un acto reflejo se abrazó de su cintura para no caerse.

"¡L-lo siento!" Exclamó retrocediendo e intentando mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, y cuando pudo estabilizarse un poco se acomodó los anteojos. "No pude frenar. No he practicado en años..."

"No hay problema, Yuri." Respondió con una sonrisa complacida y lo tomó de las manos. "Te dije que te iba a enseñar a patinar como si fuera tu primera vez. Confía en mí." Comenzó a deslizarse de reverso por el hielo, guiando al castaño como si fuera un niño pequeño.

A Yuri le temblaban las piernas, no sólo por el temor a resbalarse sino que estar frente a frente a esos ojos azules, los cuales lo miraban con una extraña intensidad, lo hizo recordar las palabras de hace un momento de Yurio. No obstante, no pudo pensar mucho en ellas porque sintió una mano en su cintura, misma que lo atrajo hacia Viktor.

"Yuri, estás muy tenso." Le murmuró al oído. Estaban tan pegados que el castaño podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro y eso lo hizo estremecer, además de encender sus mejillas. "Debes relajarte o te vas a lastimar los músculos. O quizás prefieras que paremos un momento para darte un masaje."

"¡N-no! ¡Así estoy bien!" Replicó tratando de no verse nervioso y de esquivar su mirada, pero de alguna manera siempre regresaba a mirarlo. "Yo...creo que ya puedo desplazarme solo. Puedes soltarme." Quiso soltarse del abrazo, pero Viktor comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, obligándolo a que se aferrara a su espalda. "¡Vi-Viktor!" Gimió como cachorro asustado y el otro no pudo evitar reír.

Todavía girando, Yuri se sacudió y siguió intentando soltarse, a tal punto que provocó que ambos cayeran. Tras abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el peliplateado y entró en pánico.

" ¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento, Viktor! Sé que sólo ju-jugabas pero yo..." Pero se detuvo cuando lo escuchó reír.

"Hacía años que no me resbalaba en el hielo..." Dijo mientras se sentaba. "No. Yo lo siento." Apoyó su frente contra la del castaño. "Debí hacerte caso y detenerme, pero te veías tan lindo..."

Yuri no supo qué decir a eso, pero Viktor tampoco esperaba una respuesta, pues tan pronto terminó de decir aquello sus labios se juntaron.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri sintió los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos. Eran calientes y suaves. Por un momento su cerebro se paralizó y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las manos del peliplateado acariciaran sus mejillas hasta pasearse por su espalda.

Entonces reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando mucho del acto, intentó alejar a Viktor de un empujón, pero fue en vano. El otro de hecho lo abrazó con más fuerza para después tumbarlo sobre el hielo y poder continuar sin más problemas.

"Yuri, no seas tímido." Musitó en un momento que se separaron para dejarlo tomar aire. "Respira por la nariz." Le avisó y volvió a besarlo.

La mente de Yuri era un caos. Por un lado la lógica le decía que era más que obvio que Viktor estaba enamorado de él, pues estaba seguro que él no era el tipo de persona que intentara intimidar con cualquiera, pero el sentido común le decía que era imposible, que no tenían tanto de conocerse y que seguramente Viktor sólo jugaba con sus sentimientos, entonces la lógica lo golpeó de nuevo; irlo a visitar todos los días a su trabajo con la excusa de comprar botellas de agua, cuando ya existe una tienda de conveniencia a un lado de la pista de patinaje; hacer preguntas personales una tras otra, lanzarle indirectas y fingir no decepcionarse si no funcionaban, pedirle permiso para enviarles mensajes con el rostro lleno de vergüenza..., ese tipo de cosas no las haría alguien que sólo buscaba 'diversión'.

De poco a poco se cerebro se fue calmado, más que nada porque sus pensamientos eran irrumpidos por aquellos labios insistentes, sin mencionar que el hielo comenzaba a calarle en el cuerpo. Por lo que usando toda la fuerza que pudo logró quitarse al peliplateado de encima.

"¡Qué fríooooo!" Yuri logró sentarse sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando tanto por los nervios como intentando entrar en calor.

"Ah, Yuri. ¡Lo siento de nuevo!" Exclamó Viktor envolviendo enseguida con sus brazos, con lágrimas de cocodrilos en los ojos. "¡No debí empujarte a hielo! ¡Es que te veías tan lindo que no quise soltarte tan pronto!"

"Es-esta bien..." Fue todo lo que pudo decir, con sus mejillas ardiendo, y recuperando calor gracias al cuerpo del peliplateado. Entonces, sin haberlo pensando realmente, preguntó. "Yo... ¿te gusto, no?"

El rostro de Viktor se iluminó y mostró la sonrisa más feliz que le había visto hasta ese momento.

"Por supuesto que me gustas, Yuri. Todo de ti me gusta." El castaño se quedó sin respiración un momento, no pudiendo creer lo que él mismo preguntó y después tal respuesta. "Y yo, ¿te gusto?"

"...S-sí..." Murmuró, escondiendo su rostro bajando la mirada, no obstante, Viktor usó una de sus manos para tomarlo de la barbilla, obligando a que sus ojos zafiro y ámbar se encontraran.

"Me gustas, Yuri... Ahora dímelo tú, mirándome a los ojos."

Yuri se moría de vergüenza, pero le fue difícil negarse al pedido de aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con tanto cariño.

"... M-me gustas, Viktor."

"¡Genial!" Exclamó éste con el semblante completamente rojo y una sonrisa más que complacida. "Decidido, ¡ahora eres mi novio!" Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"P-pero... "

"¿Acaso... no quieres?" Inquirió con ojos llorosos, visiblemente afligido.

"¡N-no me refería a eso!" Contestó enseguida, temiendo enfriar el momento. "¡Sí quiero! Es sólo que hace poco que nos conocemos, no sé si realmente quieras estar con alguien como...yo..."

"Ya veo. Entiendo." Sus facciones se suavizaron y volvió a sonreír. "¿Estoy yendo demasiado deprisa, verdad? Es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien, y me alegro que ese alguien sea un chico tan sensible y tierno como tú. Yuri, no sé si seas la persona con la que pase el resto de mi vida, pero realmente quiero intentarlo si tú me lo permites, así que, ¿quieres ser mi novio?"

"...Sí, sí quiero."

Viktor lo besó de nuevo, ahora con más contemplación. Cuando terminó, se separaron un momento para levantarse del hielo. Entonces preguntó con rostro infantil.

"¿Y qué te gusta de mí?"

"Bueno... Eres una persona muy amable y divertida...y... me gusta como patinas."

"¿Oh? Creí que no tenías idea sobre patinaje artístico." Rió.

"Existe el Internet y muchas páginas de videos con tus rutinas en ellos..."

"Así que me sí me has visto patinar... Tal vez debería enseñarte algunos movimientos." Dijo posando sus manos en la cintura del castaño, dedicándole una mirada sugerente.

"S-sí, pero ahora no." Se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada. "Tengo las rodillas entumidas."

"...De hecho, también yo." Dijo al notar que sus rodillas dolían por haber estado en contacto contra el hielo. Tomó a Yuri de una mano y con cuidado se deslizaron de regreso fuera de la pista.

"¿Qué habrá pasado con Yurio?" Preguntó Yuri al percatarse que aún no volvía.

"Aquí estoy..." Dijo el mencionado, acurrucado tras las vallas de protección, al parecer se había escondido tras ella. El rubio se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con las mejillas ruborizadas. "Creo que ustedes tiene algo que decirme... Para facilitarle las cosas; los vi besándose."

"A-ah, eso..."

"¡Sí! ¡Yuri y yo ahora somos novios!" Dijo Viktor, tomando a Yuri de los hombros y enseñándolo como si se tratase de una reluciente medalla.

"Felicidades. Ya era hora." Yurio les sonrió un momento, pero luego suspiró con enfado. "Pero por favor, no quiero verlos besándose otra vez. Ustedes dos son tan cursis..."

"Lo prometemos." Concordó Yuri con una sonrisa apenada.

Tras haber recuperado las fuerzas en las piernas, los chicos volvieron a la pista por un rato más. Y cuando llegó la hora de retirarse, Yurio se despidió de ellos diciendo que su abuelo le iba a preparar su comida favorita; mientras que Viktor (de incógnito para evitar a las fans) y Yuri caminaban a paso lento por las calles, buscando algo qué hacer para pasar el resto del día juntos.

"Quizás podemos ir a mi habitación de hotel." Sugirió mientras pensaba, pues aún no conocía del todo la ciudad y no sabía a dónde podían ir, pero se dio cuenta que fue una mala idea decir aquello al ver que Yuri se había tensado. "¡Yu-Yuri! ¡No me refería a 'eso'! ¡Es que quiero que conozcas a Makkachin y...! ¡Es decir! P-por supuesto que quiero hacer 'eso' contigo en un futuro no muy lejano, pe-pero..." Quiso seguir explicándose, pero el castaño comenzó a reír, pues era la primera vez que lo veía tan apenado.

"De acuerdo. Ya entendí. No hace falta que digas nada más. Tal vez... quieras ir a cenar a mi casa." Ahora sugirió Yuri, con algo de vergüenza, no estando seguro si a Viktor le agradaría la idea de conocer a su familia.

"¿Quieres decir que... conoceré a mis suegros y a mi cuñada?" Preguntó con ojos brillantes y lo abrazó. "Oh, Yuri, ¡prometo ser el mejor yerno del mundo para tus padres!"

"Estoy seguro que a mi madre le encantará escuchar eso." Murmuró con un bufido. "Pero...No creo que debamos contarle lo nuestro..., por ahora." Pidió dudando. "No sé cómo vayan a reaccionar."

"Tienes razón. Ellos todavía no me conocen. Puedo esperar."

"En realidad les he contado un poco de ti..."

"¿En serio? ¡Estoy halagado!" Besó a su ahora novio en la mejilla, y luego lo soltó para continuar caminando hacia su casa.

No fue realmente una sorpresa para Viktor ver lo amables que eran los padres de Yuri; éstos le dieron la bienvenida desde que cruzaron la puerta. Incluso vio a la madre de Yuri sonreír y susurrar algo a su hijo que lo hizo ruborizarse. También conoció a su hermana, la cual los miró un momento con una sonrisa pícara. Parecía ya tener la bendición de la familia.

Durante la cena hubo un poco de tensión inicial, al menos por parte de Viktor que quería dejar una buena impresión, pero pronto la conversación derivó en trivialidades y risas, desde si se habían enterado de ciertas noticias de la televisión, del periódico, o si habían visto 'x' video de gatitos en Internet, etc.

Cuando terminó la cena, el peliplateado, sin muchas ganar de irse, tuvo que despedirse para ir a alimentar a su mascota, pero antes le pidió a Yuri hablar un momento a solas mientras esperaban a que llegara el taxi que lo llevaría al hotel.

"Yuri, voy a quedarme aquí, en esta ciudad."

"¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de eso?" Inquirió sorprendido. Si lo recordaba bien, Viktor todavía tenía otras opciones de trabajo en otros países.

"Por supuesto. Tú estás aquí."

"Pero... no deberías quedarte sólo porque ahora seamos pareja... "

"Umm... Hablas como si ya dieras por terminada la relación que acabamos de empezar." Replicó con el cejo fruncido y sintiéndose algo herido. "No me quedo sólo porque estés tú. En verdad me gusta este lugar. Y tú eres un plus muy conveniente." Sonrió y lo tomó de las mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos. "Así que, te guste o no, no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente."

"L-lo siento, no quería que sonara de esa forma..." Musitó apenado y un poco arrepentido. "Yo sólo pensaba en lo mejor para ti..."

"Por ahora, lo mejor para mí es estar contigo." Dijo antes de juntar sus labios en lo que iba a ser un largo y romántico beso, mas fue abruptamente interrumpido por el sonido de un celular tomando una foto.

"Oh, no. Por favor, continúen." Pidió la hermana de Yuri.

"¡Ma-Mari!" Exclamó el castaño, intentando arrebatarle el celular a su hermana, pero ésta lo esquivaba mientras reía. "¡No vayas a mostrarle eso a mis papás!"

"¡Bah! ¿Acaso crees que nuestros padres no lo saben?"

"¿Qué...quieres decir?"

"No has traído a una mujer a la casa en 22 años y de pronto traes un hombre muy apuesto que se la pasó manoseándote toda la cena. ¿En serio crees que nadie se daría cuenta?" Dio un bufido de enfado, pero después les sonrió. "No te preocupes, Viktor. Yo misma me encargaré de que mi hermanito no te rompa el corazón."

"Gracias." Contestó el peliplateado riendo.

"Me alegra saber que mi hermana confía en mí..." Comentó sarcástico. Pero el hecho de que Mari abordara el tema con tanta tranquilidad le hizo darse le hizo darse cuenta que su relación con Viktor podía funcionar.

"Sí. Y la foto me la quedo." Anunció la chica entrando rápidamente a su casa para que su hermano no la siguiera.

"Como decía hace unos momentos..." Continuó Viktor mientras veía el taxi llegar. "Voy a quedarme, pero para eso necesito un lugar donde vivir. ¿Qué tal si mañana salimos y me ayudas a buscar un apartamento?"

"¿Te refieres a...una cita?" Preguntó no pudiendo evitar un ligero rubor.

"Sí, una cita. ¿Qué dices?"

"Claro, será divertido."

"Entonces nos vemos mañana." Volvió a besar al castaño, esperanzado a que esta vez no los interrumpieran. "Buenas noches, Yuri."

"Buenas noches, Viktor."


	6. Epílogo

Tres meses habían pasado ya desde que iniciaron su relación. A Yuri todavía le costaba creer que tenía de novio al campeón mundial de patinaje, sobretodo cuando Viktor era rodeado por sus fans, la mayoría de ellas mujeres muy atractivas, pero que éste simplemente les sonreía con cordialidad, les cumplía uno que otro caprichito y después las hacía un lado para luego mostrarle a Yuri una sonrisa de verdad.

A pesar de que todo iba bien entre ellos, algo no terminaba de sentirse correcto...

Su relación no era pública, solamente Yurio y su familia sabían sobre ella. Claro que si no querían ser molestados por los medios de comunicación debían mantenerse en secreto. Incluso el peliplateado le había comentado alguna vez que quería evitarle ser agobiado por la prensa.

No obstante, algo en su paranoica mente le decía que quizás Viktor estuviese avergonzado de él y por ende no quería mostrarlo al mundo. Entonces Yurio le hizo el favor de ser la voz de la razón.

"¿Para qué sale contigo entonces? Piensas demasiado." Le contestó mientras barría el piso de la tienda.

"Ah...Tienes razón." Suspiró derrotado. "Es sólo que...No sé... Es difícil cuando estamos en publico y... ya me entiendes." Se ruborizó. Estaba consciente que Yurio no era precisamente la persona indicada para hablar de esos temas, pero confiaba más en él que en su hermana, siendo que éste también era hombre.

"¿Ah? ¿Realmente necesitas que la gente se entere de tu relación?" Inquirió dejando de barrer para mirarlo con gravedad, entonces suspiró, recordando lo sensible que era Yuri y que lo mejor sería abordarlo de otra manera. "Mira. Supongo en que tienes motivos para sentirte inseguro por eso, pero piensa en que Viktor lo debe estar pasando peor que tú. Después de todo, él es el tipo de persona cursi que le gusta mostrar su afecto en cualquier sitio, ¿no?"

"Oh... Cierto."

Por estar preocupado, se había olvidado de que el peliplateado era el que generalmente iniciaba el contacto, desde algo tan simple como tomarse de las manos, abrazos y hasta besos sin necesidad de excusas para hacerlo, mas en público se restringía de hacerlo.

Era obvio que Viktor lo amaba, pues se lo demostraba y se lo decía muy a menudo. Incluso ya habían tenido sexo (varias veces), en cambio Yuri... Por supuesto que sentía lo mismo, pero no se lo mostraba tan seguido debido a su timidez. Y tras haber pensando en todo eso, decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse del tema, ignorar al resto del mundo y solamente centrarse en hacer feliz a Viktor al tiempo que se aseguraba de proteger su privacidad. Era lo mejor para ambos.

"Yo que tú dejaba de preocuparme." Continuó el rubio. "Ahora que ya no patina, seguro que dentro de uno o dos años la gente se olvidará por completo de él y ya no les importará lo que haga. Así pasa con todos los famosos."

Yuri rió. Hablar con Yurio había logrado tranquilizarlo bastante.

"Si eso sucede en verdad, supongo que puedo esperar." Dijo saliendo del mostrador para acomodar los precios de los estantes.

Cambiaron de tema y continuaron hablando de otras cosas, hasta que dos chicas entraron a la tienda, lo cual habría sido algo normal sino fuera porque una de ellas, de manera muy mal disimulada, apuntó su celular hacia Yuri.

"Hey, ¿qué están haciendo?" Dijo Yurio acercándose a ellas de manera amenazante, aunque era obvio para él lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las chicas retrocedieron asustadas.

"Yurio, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó para tener una razón de amonestarlo por su conducta tan agresiva hacia las clientas.

"Estás chicas te están tomando fotografías, ¡¿que no te das cuenta?!"

"¿Fotografías" Inquirió sorprendido, y después las miró con confusión.

Las chicas, al verse descubiertas, decidieron acercarse a Yuri.

"Hemos oído que..." Comenzó a decir una, mientras que Yuri pudo sentir cierta hostilidad disfrazada en su tono tan suave de voz. "Vitya viene seguido a esta tienda."

"Eh...sí, eso es verdad." Contestó sin remordimientos, eso ya se sabía. Ya había tratado antes con fans de Viktor que llegaban a buscarlo. "Él ahora no está aquí. Está en la pista de patinaje."

"Eso ya lo sabemos." Contestó la otra. "En realidad, te venimos a ver a ti."

"¿Di-disculpa?"

"Hemos escuchado rumores que dicen que tú y Vitya han estado saliendo..., como novios. Y queremos explicaciones." Dijo la primera chica, quien se veía bastante molesta.

Yuri se quedó congelado. No esperaba a que las fans de Viktor realmente se atreviesen a indagar en su vida privada. Es decir, sabía que existían las personas fanáticas, pero nunca creyó encontrarse con una, menos con dos.

"¡Oi! ¡¿Y a ustedes eso que les importa?!" Dijo el rubio interponiéndose entre su compañero y las chicas. "Más vale que compren algo o yo mismo me encargaré de sacarlas de la tienda por acoso a un empleado."

"N-no, espera, Yurio. Está bien. Ellas sólo preguntaban." Dijo Yuri, con una sonrisa forzada. No quería más problemas. "No, no somo novios. Viktor y yo sólo somos muy buenos amigos." Decir aquello le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para evitar que los rumores se siguiesen expendiendo.

"¿Oh? ¿Acaso hablan de mí?" Escucharon la voz de Viktor, quién parecía que acababa de entrar en la tienda.

Las chicas estuvieron a punto de dar un grito de emoción, pero se contuvieron por la mirada asesina de Yurio.

"¡Ah! Sí. Tus fans te buscan." Contestó Yuri con cierto alivio. Seguro que Viktor sabría cómo manejar mejor la situación.

Sin embargo, el de cabello plateado mostró una de aquellas sonrisas que parecía que solo Yuri entendía que era de enfado mientras se acercaba al grupo. ¿Acaso había tenido un mal día?

Yuri iba a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando Viktor lo tomó de la cintura con brusquedad, lo atrajo hacía sí y entonces lo besó, dejando ahora congelada a las chicas, que después Yurio hizo el favor de sacarlas de la tienda empujándolas.

"¿Vi-Viktor? ¿Po-por qué?" Preguntó cuando sus labios se separaron, pensando con terror que aquellas chicas lo primero que haría sería ir a Internet a contarlo. Pero Viktor no contestó de inmediato; lo que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Perdón... No pude soportarlo más. " Dijo, todavía escondiendo su rostro. "Cuando te escuché decir que no eres mi novio... me dolió."

"¡Lo-lo siento! Tuve que hacerlo..." Lo abrazó de vuelta, acariciando su espalda como si tratara con un niño. Sabía que eso solía calmarlo. "Pero... Ahora todos lo sabrán."

"¡No importa!" Exclamó y miró directamente a sus ojos ámbar mientras los suyos se humedecían. "¡No me importa si la prensa me molesta con tal de poder besarte cuándo yo quiera y en dónde yo quiera! ¡Eres mi novio! ¡Quiero poder siempre mostrarte mi amor sin que me importe lo que piensen los demás! ¡No sabes lo horrible que siento al pensar que la gente cree que eres soltero y que alguien intente separarte de mi lado!"

"Uh, eso lo debería decir yo..." Replicó entornando la mirada. Parecía que a veces Viktor olvidaba que el famoso allí era él.

Aún así, Yuri le sonrió. Aquel incidente no hizo más que reafirmar que sus sentimientos eran mutuos y que ambos tenían sus propias preocupaciones respecto al otro.

Tomó a Viktor de las mejillas y le plantó un beso rápido, pero para al de cabello platinado no fue suficiente, e hizo continuar el beso apoyando una mano en la nuca de Yuri para profundizarlo.

Pudieron haber seguido así bastante rato más sino fuera porque el rubio los pateó y los tiró al piso.

"¡Oi! ¡¿Qué les dije acerca de besarse frente a mí?! Par de cursis... Y más vale que se levanten pronto, acabo de barrer."


End file.
